UntitledUnfinished Fallen Hero Idea
by FutanariIsFail
Summary: A little ditty from April 2012 that was supposed to somehow tie into the Fallen Hero canon. Never really caught on.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a fanfic I wrote back in April of 2012 that was supposed to deal with Finn being possessed by the Reapers, back when I still planned for them to be purely evil characters. For some reason, Rufus doesn't appear in this fic, probably because this was supposed to be a separate continuity from the Fallen Hero saga, if I remember correctly. I never really finished this fic, and a lot has changed in my continuity since I wrote this. Aside from a few minor fixes in spelling and grammar and whatnot (as well as having the ending in order), prior to publishing this story to , this is pretty much all I wrote, but nonetheless, I felt like sharing it as a little piece of history. Hope you enjoy it, fellow readers. ;)

It was a beautiful day for Finn and Jake to be adventuring. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a single M. Night Shyamalan movie to be found for miles. The two of them were fighting a giant living, sentient source of energy that acted as the containment for the power of a race of homicidal demigods known as the Reapers. The creature stood five stories high, colossal in every way. While otherwise humanoid in appearance, it had tentacles growing out of its back and sides, horn-like antlers on its head that generated small blue-green flames, spoke in loud, visible bursts, and had a glowing gut that contained what was both its life source and the Reapers' life source. It was a figure to fear for all.

Finn climbed the body of the being, which constantly tried knocking him off, only for Finn to tightly hold on to the fur of its body with Jake hiding inside Finn's backpack. Finn had just about reached the center mass that held the beast's power core when he had been knocked almost to the ground, but fortunately, he gripped the beast's leg fur and was forced to climb all the way back to the core. Finn breathed in exhaustion as he wiped the sweat from his brow and jumped up. He was finally where he intended to lunge his sword. He readied the blade backwards and prepared to stab, but not without the beast shaking. After that bout of inconvience, he sliced into the beast's belly a few times, with the beast shouting unmercifully loud each time, trying to shake Finn off. After one last cut, this time leaving a sizeable slit in its skin, Finn reached his hand into the slit he had made and moved his hand around. After some searching, he removed the levitating gem from the beast and carefully climbed down to the ground. He had accomplished his mission and was ready to regain his bearings.

There was Finn, at the ground, breathing heavily. He drank from the water he had in his backpack and observed the black, glowing crystal he had extracted from the beast, who then disintegrated into a black fog and vanished into thin air after falling to the ground with a thud. Finn observed the crystal with intrigue, proud of himself for slaying this foul beast and doing away with one of the worst terrorist forces in Ooo. Just as he was about to stow it for his voyage home, it began to rumble in his hands. Soon, it rumbled so hard and so fast, he could not hold it and he dropped it, only for it to rise out of his hands and flash two beams of blinding light into his eyes. Finn began to feel restless and uneasy from what this crystal had done to him. He then threw it several feet away so as to dispose of it and walked away from it.

Eventually, Finn and Jake made their way home. Finn tossed his backpack aside, and Jake came tumbling out soon after. Finn lay on the couch to rest as Jake jumped onto the couch and said, "Hey Finn. Sounds like you really worked up a sweat with that guardian guy." Finn sighed and replied quietly and tiredly, "Sure was an adventure. I think I'll have a quick nap." Finn lay his sleepy head on a couch cushion and began to doze off. He relaxed and awoke some number of minutes later into the night. He went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, when, all of a sudden, he saw the crystal levitating outside of his window. This sight made him drop his glass to the floor, effectively giving it a sizeable crack to the point where a piece chipped off. The crystal made its way into Finn's kitchen, phasing through the window as if it were nothing. Finn backed away from the crystal in fear until he had nowhere left to move, eventually having him in a fetal position in the corner, afraid of what was to come, defenseless.

The crystal then altered its physical pattern to where its inside was a swirling black and white spiral, as well as its own physical size, to where it was now big enough to crush Finn's body. Finn attempted to avert his eyes, only for the crystal to have phantom limbs stretch out and hold him down by force, and extra force limbs to hold his eyes open. Beams of light stream directly into Finn's eyes, envoking visions of bloodshed, war, murder, amongst other inhumane acts of cold-blooded torture, and a depiction of Finn as a cloaked figure of doom. Finn gave audible and visible resistance to this screening, struggling to get out of this bondage and trying to call for help, only for his mouth to be blocked off by another phantom limb. The crystal then ended its act of assault and began to levitate the hypnotized and unconscious Finn off of the ground and into his bed for the night. The crystal then levitated over him from that point on.

The sun was beginning to rise the next morning, and young Finn woke up and stared out of that bedroom's window. He contemplated what the crystal had done to him, and sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. He then left his bedroom to pour himself some coffee as he tried to get over what had happened the night prior. The crystal floated above his head quietly and menacingly as Finn sipped from his mug of coffee. He then turned on the radio so he could tune out his thoughts with music. This, despite Finn's hope to get back into his element, had no effect.

Jake then rose from his slumber and into the kitchen. He greeted Finn with a humble "good morning" before being shushed and silently led onto an expedition to the Candy Castle. The two of them marched their way onwards without Finn explaining a word of what was happening. Much marching forth progressed, and the two of them arrived at Princess Bubblegum's castle.

Finn readied his weapon. Jake then asked, "What are you doing? You OK?" The crystal then spoke, using Finn as a mouthpiece, saying none but "You stay here, dog, and keep guard." The crystal's voice was quiet, calm, and straightforward, unfitting for a figure of evil. Jake was confused as to just what was going on. He thought to himself about how odd it was that the crystal was floating over Finn's head, and how Finn's voice suddenly changed into a completely different person's voice, and that he was dragged against his will to the Candy Kingdom with no plan. He was uncertain as to just what exactly was happening.

Finn snuck through the hallways, avoiding the guards as he made his way through. One guard caught sight of him, and Finn quickly took that guard into a headlock and held a towel full of chloroform over the guard's nose, putting him to sleep and enabling Finn to make his way towards Princess Bubblegum's quarters. Finn kicked down the chocolate bar door that stood in the doorway of the princess's royal quarters, alarming his friend. He then drew his sword and yelled the words, in the crystal's voice, "I shall usurp your throne, tyrant!" He then made his way towards Princess Bubblegum until she was cowering in a corner, calling for guards. Princess Bubblegum, afraid, then asked Finn, "What's gotten into you?"

The possessed Finn then gave a quick, but sinister chuckle. He then rebuked, "It's not what's gotten into me. It's what I've gotten out of you. What are you but a miserable little pile of secrets? A corrupt, analytic madwoman with no real plans for her kingdom? You make me sad. I shall make your death a fast and painless one."

It was then that the royal guards made their way into the room, armed and ready to attack. Finn then came back to his senses, dropped his sword, and looked at his hands in realization. One guard then attempted to grab him by the arm to drag him out of the castle, but the crystal then flashed its blinding light into the guards' eyes. Neither guard was able to handle the level of projection that they were receiving, and both of their heads exploded in a candy mess. Finn scoffed. He then held his sword at his shoulder and raised it above his head, ready to sink the blade into Princess Bubblegum's flesh. The blow was struck, and she screamed a muffled scream of terror. She quivered as her life escaped her body, and slouched over to her side. Finn then charged his hand into her center mass and tore out her candy heart, still beating. He took a bite of it, which then crumbled, it being hard candy. He nodded his head in suffice. The crystal then projected its words through Finn and said, "By the creed of the Reaper, you shall be reborn as a new soul whose intent is to eliminate all non-Reaper life, and rebuild this island Ooo as a planet of the Reaper. The rebirth shall be glorious, it shall be everything we've dreamed since our conception." The crystal then laughed through Finn's body, cackling to the heavens. The world was brought to its feet that day, and for all it was worth, it would never get back up. 


End file.
